


Re:Play

by ForMeToPoupon



Series: Play [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, canon AU, script, season 6 noncompliant, season 7 noncompliant, work out of progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMeToPoupon/pseuds/ForMeToPoupon
Summary: After an ironically forgettable night together before the battle with Zarkon and a disastrous hook-up attempt in the Blue Lion, Shiro and Allura finally get down to business. ...If you know what I mean. But first! Feelings!Re:Play is the remaining content from my canceled comic project, Play, posted for completion sake. It includes a few comic pages and panels in progress, most of the raw script from Part 3, a comedic interlude and a short epilogue.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Play was a discontinued adult fancomic originally posted to Tumblr. RE: Play is a collection of leftover pages, and scripts, presented as-is. Most of the art and content here are months to a year old, so the script and art might be/most definitely is not reflective of a "final product" and might contain inconsistencies, stylistic or otherwise, with the main comic.

Both Play and RE:Play contain elements that some may find uncomfortable or potentially triggering. Please read the content warnings before you continue.

 

 

  Content includes: 

| 

 Facetious discussion of genitalia

 Verbal conflict

 Bisexual characters in a heterosexual relationship

 Oral sex

 Implied PIV sex

 Discussion of contraception, fertility and sexual reproduction  
  
---|---  
  
Content does not include:

| 

Non-consensual or dubiously consentual acts.

Physical or verbal violence.

Much of a sense of urgency, story-telling wise.  
  
 

 The script to parts one through three of this comic was written before season four aired. The text has been revised to comply with the evolving canon.   Inconsistencies are inevitable, as they are in all fanworks based on currently airing properties. Part four of the comic was written between seasons five and six, and does no reflect the events of canon from the finale of season five onward.

No harm, identity devaluation, erasure, or disrespect to actual persons is intended. All characters are depicted as consenting adults.


	2. Part 3, Roleplay. Pages 1-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 3 pages were completed for part 3. If they look strange, it is because they were completed almost a year ago, or longer, when I had not yet hit stride.

Page 1

 

 

> _Shiro stands in front of a closed door. His nose is pinched between his fingers, his eyes tightly closed._
> 
> Shiro: It'll be fine. Things will be fine.
> 
> _He tugs on his collar, still psyching himself up._
> 
> Shiro: She'll be fine. I'll be fine. Fine fine fine fine.
> 
> _He turns towards the door, away from the viewer. His stance is heroic, determined. He's ready to face certain defeat and laugh in the face of danger. The door opens with a "woosh", to a brightly lit records room/computer lab. Allura is standing in the middle of it, clutching the back of a chair by a console that is projecting a large holographic image. Her back is to the door and her hair is down. She appears to be wearing a dress similar to the one she wore when she first met the human paladins, with a long skirt and a wing-like lobed cape._
> 
> Title text: Part Three, Roleplay
> 
> _Allura turns towards Shiro, with a genuine smile on her face. The dress appears scandalously low cut for Altean fashion._
> 
> Allura: Shiro!
> 
> Shiro, casually: Hey, how's it going?

   
Page 2

 

 

> _Allura leans on the back of the chair. Her expression is exaggeratedly distressed as she points a finger to the holographic screen._
> 
> Allura: Distressing news.  By these calculations, it seems you are—and I’m sorry you had to hear this from me—you are... an **_Alien_**.
> 
> Shiro: **_No!_**
> 
> Allura: You know I always had my suspicions... But seriously, now.
> 
> Shiro: Seriously.
> 
> _He gestures to his outfit. Allura dutifully examines it but her gaze seems drawn to the lower half of him._
> 
> Shiro: I dressed up in my best, only outfit and spent approximately twenty minutes applying and reapplying eyeliner _just so_. And here you are, poking fun.
> 
> Allura: Hehe. I know, I know it's immature. I needn't poke the fun.
> 
> _Shiro draws her into his arms_
> 
> Shiro: You almost made me cum in my pants in a giant robot. I think we're past worrying about immaturity. You look amazing by, the way.
> 
> Allura: Well, if you can’t dress up for some candlelight genomic testing, what can you dress up for?
> 
> Shiro: I say that all the time. So, tests?
> 
>  

Page 3

 

> _Allura gestures to the screen._
> 
> Allura: Tests. Yes. The good news is neither of us has any xenonotic diseases, pH levels are similar enough that there is no greater risk of other infections than i would have with an Altean partner, and I won’t die of shock if I get a little bit of your semen in me.
> 
> _Shiro stares at the screen perplexedly. Allura watches him with a fond look on her face._
> 
> Shiro: That actually sounded pretty hot to me. I’m incredibly weirded out by myself right now.
> 
> _Allura tears her gaze from him, and looks to the side. Her expression clearly tells that she's not relishing giving this next bit of exposition._
> 
> Allura: And now the bad news, or the also good news? Maybe the indifferent news? The _**other**_ news is our species. We can… _**Ugh.**_  
> 
> _Allura's lips are drawn. She looks up towards the ceiling of the room, away from the screen and away from Shiro.  Her hands are folded in front of her stomach. He stands close behind her, gazing at the floor._
> 
> Allura: Why is this so hard to say?
> 
> _Shiro places a single hand over her clasped ones. He kisses her cheek reassuringly._
> 
> Shiro: I think I understand.


	3. Roleplay raw script, Pages 4-8

 

 

Page 4

>   _ _Allura leans back into Shiro's embrace. His gaze and thoughts seem distant and his lips are slightly parted in thought. Her expression is tentative.__
> 
> Allura: Is it bad news?
> 
> Shiro: I…
> 
> _He looks at her, then away. Allura does not avert her own gaze._
> 
> Shiro: Where do you see this going?
> 
> _Shiro holds her hand as she perches on the terminal's desktop._
> 
> Allura: I don’t know. Of course this whatever-it-is is so new, and my new implant should already be fully functional so it’s a moot point at the moment
> 
> Allura: But… in the future. Well, will you be going back to earth?
> 
> _Shiro sits beside her. He stares at his hands, dangling in between his knees._
> 
> Shiro: Honestly, I haven’t even considered it. Ever since Kerberos I never expected to… to have a future.
> 
> Allura: Shiro…
> 
> Shiro: I’ve been so sure that there’s a hard, definitive stop at the end of the line.
> 
>  

Page 5

>   _Allura places her one hand on Shiro's chest. Her other hand wraps around his shoulder, applying light pressure to turn his torso towards hers. She leans her in to press her forehead to his._
> 
> Allura: Shiro. Do this this for me: I want you to imagine the universe after the fall of the Galra. I want you to picture the morning after our triumph. I want you to imagine all the people on all the worlds we have fought for finally waking up with something to celebrate, instead of something to fear.
> 
> _Both of their eyes are closed in contemplation as their foreheads touch._
> 
> Allura: And I want you to imagine yourself in that universe. Free.
> 
> _Shiro takes her hand in his, and removes it from his chest._
> 
> Shiro: I'm sorry. You mean well, but there are reasons why... Why I can’t. I just...
> 
> _He turns his body away from hers and gestures helplessly. Allura folds her hands back toward her body, interlacing the fingers anxiously in her lap_.
> 
> Shiro: I just can’t.
> 
> _Allura takes a moment to digest this. Shiro looks at the ground. There's a struggle on his face to subdue his emotions, one that knits his eyebrows and draws his mouth into a grimace. It only takes 3 beats for Alluras expression to be overtaken by anger._
> 
> Allura: Then I suppose it is bad news.
> 
>  

Page 6

>   _Allura pushes off her seat on the terminal. Shiro raises a hand to stop her, but he falls short of actually touching her._
> 
> Shiro: Allura! Please, don’t go.
> 
> _Allura's hair spins in an arc as she turns to face him. Her face is stormy, just shy of wrathful._
> 
> Allura: **No!** I’m not going to allow myself to care for someone who is too **_cowardly_** to live to see his own success! I can’t do that!
> 
> _Shiro stands. He grabs her wrist and looks at her imploringly._
> 
> Shiro: Listen, I’m sorry!
> 
> Allura: Why are you apologizing to me?
> 
> _She yanks her hand back. She rakes her other hand through her hair in frustration._
> 
> Allura: The one you’re harming the most with these stupid, vapid, _pointless,_ short-sighted thoughts is yourself!
> 
> _Shiro's expression is changing slowly, subtly into one less apologetic and more defensive._
> 
> Shiro:I just don’t want let thinking about what could happen later affect what needs to be done now. That's all!
> 
> _She squares her shoulders and leans forward. If Shiro's posure is defensive, then hers is offensive._
> 
> Allura: How is developing a survival instinct going to prevent you from doing what’s necessary!
> 
>  

Page 7

>   _There's no trace of apology in his face now. Shiro's brows are furrowed, his nostrils flared. He stares directly at her._
> 
> Shiro: "Survival instincts"?
> 
> _Shiro manages to roll his eyes with his entire body. His palms face up, his arms spread in a gesture that seems to scream "really?_ "
> 
> Shiro: Fuck me, I have those to spare! What do you think kept me alive and killing for months in the Arena?
> 
> _Allura clenches at her sides. Although Shiro physically looms over her, she's not backing down._
> 
> Allura: Then why--
> 
> _Shiro's body language has become subconsciously more intimidating, as if his body is instinctively and involuntarily preparing him in case the verbal fight becomes physical. He leans towards her, arms still spread, but chin cocked and shoulders tense, hunched._
> 
> Shiro: It takes a little more than instinct to survive! And even if it didn't, the the survival of the universe might be a little more important than myself? I know the other day you were saying the universe can be a single person. That's romantic and all, but you know it's not actually true.
> 
> Allura: Not every task requires a heroic sacrifice!
> 
> Shiro: Look who’s talking! How many times have you almost died?
> 
> _Shiro clenches his hands at his sides while Allura once again defensively clasps hers in front of her stomach. She breaks eye contact._
> 
> Allura: That’s different, I’m not the head--
> 
> _Shiro seems to realize his aggressive posture, and his body language softens. He unhunches his shoulders as he reaches towards her. Allura turns her body away to discourage contact. She does not trust him right now._
> 
> Shiro: You're wrong. We need you more than anyone! You guys did just fine without me, but Voltron would fall apart without you! The universe would fall apart!

Page 8

>   _Allura suddenly lurches back to face him. Her hands are crossed over her heart, and her expression is painfully honest._
> 
> Allura: I need you!
> 
> _Shiro looks down on her in shock as she draws in on herself. She tucks her chin to her chest, drawing her hands up even higher as if to protect the heart she has just exposed._
> 
> Allura: I...
> 
> _Allura can't look at him. Her gaze is inward, as if she's only just realizing the words as she speaks them._
> 
> Allura: I need…
> 
> _She turns back towards him and places her hands on his shoulders._
> 
> Allura: I need to know you won’t throw away a life so luminous and beautiful life just because you think it's your destiny to die.
> 
> _Her hands fist in shirt. She leans in and stops just shy of resting her head on his chest. Her breasts press against his ribcage. His expression is stunned, processing._
> 
> Allura: I don’t care if it’s selfish. I don’t care. Because...
> 
> _Shiro's limbs move bonelessly as she shakes him by his shirt._
> 
> Allura: Because I can’t lose anyone else I love!
> 
> _She finally buries her face in his chest, embarrassed by the violence and vehemence of her confession, as if the display of passion  has left her drained._
> 
> Allura: That I … that I might love...


	4. Roleplay pages 9-12

Page 9

> _Shiro places his hands on Allura's shoulders, and pushes her back far enough to speak face-to-face._
> 
> Shiro: Allura? I thought this was just physical attraction. An infatuation.
> 
> _There's a painful sense of vulnerability in Shiro's expression. Allura looks admonished, but she tries to catch his eye again._
> 
> Allura: Of course I’m infatuated, but makes you think my feelings for you cannot extend beyond your body?
> 
> _Shiro backs away, as if some great danger stands before him._
> 
> Shiro: I… I’m sorry.
> 
> _He turns to lean on the console with one arm._
> 
> Shiro: I need a moment.
> 
> _Allura takes a few steps backwards, towards the exit of the room while Shiro leans more heavily on the desktop._
> 
> Allura: Yes. I am also sorry. I should not have-- ** _well._ **
> 
> _She turns to leave_
> 
> Allura: I will be back in my quarters if you wish to speak later.
> 
> Shiro: No, please. Don’t leave. I just need a moment.
> 
> _Shiro pushes himself off the console, to try to prevent her from going. She doesn't turn fully back around, but she does look back over one shoulder._
> 
>  

Page 10 

>   _Allura's frustration shows through her body language, similar to the aggressive stance he took a few minutes ago, but without the benefit of added height._
> 
> Allura: A moment? What good would a moment do? If you don’t want emotional intimacy, that’s fine. If you decide you don’t want physical intimacy either, _fine._ We just pretend that none of this ever happened, and go back to normal. Just make it clear! Say “stop, I don’t want this”. Don’t keep doing this to me!
> 
> _Shiro's expression closes off completely._
> 
> Shiro: Christ, this is why fraternization is just **not done.**
> 
> _Allura stabs and accusatory finger at him._ **  
> **
> 
> Allura: You shut up about fraternization! On Altea we don’t care which adult sleeps with which adult because we’re expected to be capable of dealing with own feelings, like... Like adults!
> 
> _Shiro crosses his arms with an agitated shrug._
> 
> Shiro: I’m sorry, okay? But do you really expect me to tell you what my feelings are before ** _I_ **even know what they are?
> 
> _She's drawn close enough again to tap a finger to his forehead. He does not flinch from the contact but he clearly does not relish it either._
> 
> Allura: I expect you to figure them out!
> 
> Shiro: How am I supposed to do that?
> 
>  

Page 11

> _Allura gestures instructively but meaninglessly._
> 
> Allura: Talk about them, maybe? Be open.
> 
> _Shiro screws up his face, anticipating and bracing for a negative reaction._
> 
> Shiro: Nnn. Okay, here’s me being open; yes, I want this, all of this; yes I’m scared I’m going to mess this up and ruin the entire team dynamic.
> 
> _Arms still crossed, he leans back on the console with one leg cantilevered against it. He looks off to the side, unwilling or unable to watch her as he speaks._
> 
> Shiro: Because I know affection isn't enough to keep people together. My last relationship... we loved each other. A lot. I might always love him in some ways. But i made some decisions about my future that he couldn't abide, and it ended anyway.
> 
> _His hardened expression softens minutely._
> 
> Shiro:Allura, I won't always be there for you. There's no avoiding it, not with my body. I still want to be with you for the time we do have, but this isn't just our lives anymore. If we fuck up, it won't just hurt us. I could really endanger trillions of others.
> 
> _The panel changes from a half body shot to a shoulders-up one, showing more nuance in his facial expression._
> 
> Shiro: So...no, I don’t know how to reconcile that; and yes, I would like some help because if I could solve this on my own then we wouldn’t be talking right now.
> 
> _All hostility has been wiped from Allura's face. Her eyebrows are still furrowed but her expression has changed from an extreme one to a more gentle look of concern._
> 
> Allura: Okay.
> 
> _She reaches for his arms, which are still crossed in front of his chest. He doesn't look at her, but he allows the contact._
> 
> Allura: Okay.
> 
> Allura: Maybe we’re just approaching this wrong. Maybe it’s not a problem to be solved… Maybe it’s more like a puzzle?
> 
>  

Page 12

>   _Allura brushes her fingers across his._
> 
> Allura: We just need to find the right way for the pieces to go together.
> 
> _She hooks their fingers together, gently unfolding his arms._
> 
> Allura: To see the big picture.
> 
> _Shiro gazes at his hand as she holds it in hers. She chose the Galra arm first. She runs her other hand down his opposite arm, and lifts that  one up as well._
> 
> Shiro: A puzzle, right.
> 
> Allura: Worked on little by little. No hurry.
> 
> Shiro: No hurry.
> 
> _He exhales._
> 
> Shiro: Yeah. Yeah I think that helps. A puzzle.
> 
> _Allura rests his hands on her shoulders. Their native height difference means she only has to bend over very slightly even though Shiro is still sitting._
> 
> Allura: How we fit together. How we interlock.
> 
> Shiro: If we interlock at all…
> 
> _Allura drops her hands as Shiro once again becomes an active participant in this slow dance, drawing her nearer to him. Allura cant' help smirking slightly._
> 
> Allura: If you’re still worried about that, I am eighty percent certain we are physically compatible. And on the off chance we aren’t… I am a shape shifter, you do realize.


End file.
